A Rough Ride
by Drowned Ophelia
Summary: One-shot, PwP. A female protagonist takes the train to Okina. It ends up being more eventful than she could have ever imagined.


Her uncle's old scooter might have been top of the line back in its day but now, despite being worked on, it was continuing to show its age. After making quite a number of bizarre noises it was in need of yet another part replacement. Dojima was kind enough to pay for it, but that left Narukami without a means of long distance transportation in the meantime. Yosuke had offered to let her ride on the back of his, but she knew he didn't have the purest intentions, plus she'd rather not let him get her into trouble again.

Repairs would be finished in a few days, but Kanji called her out of the blue one afternoon begging her to go see a movie with him. It would be leaving before she would have use of her scooter again, so the train would have to do. Kanji was already waiting at the theater for her so there wasn't a moment to spare.

The train was unusually crowded that day, so she struggled to locate a space that wasn't suffocating, find a grab handle, and be able to barely see out of the window. Not ideal, but it would do. She turned her back on the crowd to help rid herself of feeling so claustrophobic as she checked her phone.

It hadn't even been five minutes after the train started moving when Narukami gasped to feel someone brush their hand over her ass. That was an accident, right? A firm squeeze this time told her otherwise, a tall slender frame then pressing against her. Just as she was about to scream, he spoke to her.

"Relax, it's me," a familiar voice whispered in her ear before giving it a small nip.

"Adachi-san?!" She was just as shocked as she was relieved.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down…"

"What are you doing here?" Narukami lowered her voice, but still not enough, Adachi taking a moment to make sure no one was paying attention to them before answering.

"There's been complaints of a man touching females on this train lately, so they asked me to keep an eye out for him today. I saw you get on and thought I should follow to make sure you stay safe."

He wasn't lying entirely. Adachi was indeed on the lookout for anyone hassling the female passengers, but having Narukami with him had caused a strike of inspiration. It had been awhile since he'd had the opportunity to be intimate with her, and being crammed in a corner together with everyone's backs to them…

"A cute girl like you really needs to be careful," Adachi continued. "It would be so easy for a guy to get his hands on you…" He demonstrated by reaching forward and cupping her breasts in his hands. "Be quiet," he growled into her ear, his lips brushing it, when she made sounds of protest. "If anyone notices I'll be in a lot of trouble. You don't want that, right?"

"D-don't do this now!" Narukami pled quietly. "There's so many people!"

"Scary, isn't it?" The fabric on the bra she had on was light, so Adachi gave her nipples a gentle pinch as he pulled her hair aside and ran his tongue along the side of her neck. "Imagine if I were some creep with a knife, threatening your life if you shouted. No one is paying any attention…"

Since he wasn't going to stop, and she certainly wasn't going to cry for help, Narukami did her best to stay silent, hope Adachi would get bored with teasing her, and leave her be the rest of the way. She should have known better.

"This skirt is so short… You really are asking for it, you know?"

"No! Stop!" Narukami breathed when Adachi lifted it so far up her panties were exposed, then slipping his hand into the waistband. "Please!" She tugged at his wrist, but it was futile. He was much too strong for her. "Ahh…" She bit her lip when he began stroking her clit, leaning even harder against her so she was pressed into the wall. How could those around her still be so oblivious to what was happening?!

"You've been complaining so much, but you're wet…" Narukami squirmed, trying to stop him, but Adachi slid his hand further down, his fingers prodding at her slick entrance.

"N-no more…" Narukami's face was red, embarrassed by what was happening and how eagerly her body was responding. She'd missed being touched like this, but never imagined it would happen outside one of their homes. Still Adachi wouldn't listen, so she clutched the grab handle tighter to stay on her trembling feet as he eased two fingers inside of her. He started with slow scissoring motions before thrusting them in and out.

Surely only minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity as Adachi continued, groping her right breast as well. Despite the circumstances Narukami couldn't help herself from coming, Adachi withdrawing when he felt the rush of her juices and heard her pant.

"Look what you did to my hand," Adachi said as he held it in front of her, his fingers coated in her fluids. "It's so dirty; you should clean it for me."

Adachi pressed his pointer and middle finger against her mouth, Narukami parting her lips so he could slip them in and press them against her tongue. Narukami flicked and rolled her tongue around Adachi's digits before gently sucking on them, tasting herself as she lapped the lingering traces of her orgasm off of him.

When Adachi removed them the tension left her. Surely he was satisfied now and it was over? Her heart was racing but, with no one seeing, it hadn't been that awful. Once again she was terribly wrong, her eyes widening when she heard the muffled sound of a zipper Adachi attempted to keep silent.

There was nothing she could do. Adachi had her pinned, and to escape she'd need to put up too violent of a struggle. While making sure to keep her firmly in place Adachi hoisted up the back of her skirt, pulled her panties aside, and shoved himself into her.

It took everything she had to prevent Narukami from crying out. Her body still wasn't used to how large Adachi was, feeling both pleasure and discomfort to be stuffed full of him again. Thankfully, due to the restrictions, he couldn't be as rough as he usually was, his thrusts small and slower as he made careful movements inside of her.

By now at least one person had to notice something odd was going on? Her small frame was covered up by Adachi's back from some angles, but wouldn't someone be curious just what he was doing if they saw him? She looked to the side and was horrified to see a young child holding onto her mother's pant leg gazing at her. She silently hoped it wasn't a memory the girl would hold onto and looked the other way.

Due to the excitement of what he was doing, Adachi came quickly, pulling out once he'd emptied himself into her and letting their fluids drip into Narukami's panties. She shuddered, planning to run to the restroom the moment the train reached her destination.

"Thanks for the ride." Adachi planted a soft kiss on her cheek before at last releasing her.

Narukami took a moment to collect herself before turning around, discovering Adachi had retreated into the crowd, unable to see him anywhere. Everyone around her was still minding their own business, talking with a companion, or absorbed in an electronic device they'd brought along, none the wiser that a high school girl had just been violated practically right next to them.

With her back planted against the wall Narukami spent the rest of the time alert and keeping an eye on her surroundings, leaving the train as soon as she could when it at last reached Okina. Sometimes her small size came in handy when it came to maneuvering around large groups of people, allowing her to sneak out sooner and clean up a bit. She was thankful that none of the encounter had ended up running down her legs.

Feeling considerably less disgusting, Narukami met Kanji just in time to see the film. All she knew was that Kanji was dying to see it, not even what it was about, but wasn't surprised in the least it centered around animals. No wonder, besides the parents, they were the oldest two in the theater.

"Thanks for comin', Senpai!" Kanji said, radiating gratitude, once the film ended. "You're the only person who wouldn't make fun of me for going to something like this."

Narukami smiled. "You're welcome; let's go see another movie again soon."

"You're on! Where's your scooter parker? Let's ride back together."

"Mine is still busted; I took the train. I should probably hurry or I might miss it."

"I'll give you a lift back!"

After what she'd been through, and Adachi putting the fear in her that she could be the target of unwanted attention, Narukami took Kanji up on his offer. Her light weight didn't slow him down a bit; it was her holding onto him that gave him a nose bleed on the way back to the Dojima residence. If Yosuke ever dared to make fun of him for the bathhouse incident again he'd at least be able to tell him he'd gotten "up close and personal" with their leader. That would shut him up for sure.

"Oh my gosh, Kanji!" Narukami gasped when she got off the bike and saw the blood dripping down his face. "No, wait here!" she said, grimacing in disgust when she saw him start to wipe it off with his sleeve.

"Welcome h-" Nanako began when she saw Narukami dash inside, stopping when she saw her quickly grab a roll of paper towels and run back out. Curious, Nanako followed her cousin outside. "Are you OK?!" she asked in alarm when she saw Kanji.

"Hey, Nanako-chan!" Kanji greeted, his voice stuffy from the paper towels pressed against his nose. "I'm alright; just a nosebleed." Once it had finally stopped Kanji said his farewells and went on his way home.

"Big Sis, is Kanji your boyfriend?" Nanako asked.

"That's Adachi-san," Narukami replied without thinking.

"What was that?" Dojima came from behind them, making Narukami freeze for a moment before turning around to see him glaring at Adachi, who was beside him.

"I-I was kidding!" Narukami quickly said. "I'm sorry!"

"Well it's a bad joke. You can do better."

"Hey!" Adachi exclaimed, but then realized it was best if he held his tongue, letting Dojima and Nanako go inside the house without another word. He turned to Narukami and gave her a light tap on the forehead with his knuckle, getting an apology from her immediately. "Let's go inside before he really starts getting suspicious."

Narukami nodded. She was thrilled to have Adachi over, disliking how they'd parted ways earlier. No one had shown up on the Midnight Channel recently, and Dojima hadn't complained too much of any issues at work, so she hoped Adachi would invite her over to his place again soon.


End file.
